Walk of Shame
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Adams doing the Walk of Shame Redge; E Oneshot; SLASH


**For my darling Rhiannamator, who has had a shit day. Much love from your Australian Princess (and your English minion, and your girl from the land of Fantasy I imagine, all of whom adore you to absolute pieces)**

**Oh and everyone reading this, feel free to turn to goo and then review :)**

Adam silently wriggled out of Randy's grip, rolling out of bed and pausing for a moment when his knees hit the carpeted floor. When the other man didn't stir, Adam quietly pushed himself up from the floor and began searching for his leather pants. He'd gone out the previous night, and when Randy had found him in the club, they'd gone back together for - as Adam had made it very clear – casual sex, and nothing more. Unfortunately for Adam, he was a cuddler after sex, and they'd ended up falling asleep together. Now, at 4 am, he was having to sneak out of Randy's room, go down 3 floors to his and Jay's room, and hope that no-one saw him.

"Fuck…" he whispered softly as his pants creaked, struggling to get them up his muscled thighs. He winced every time the worn-in leather creaked, finally buttoning them around his waist with a relieved sigh. He gathered his boots, holding them in his left hand, while he threw his dark blue shirt over his arm and began to fumble with the door handle. Cursing quietly under his breath, Adam managed to get the door open and walked out of the door, closing it and wincing as it latched behind him.

He crept down the hallway, stopping only once to lean against the wall and rub his feet with his free hand.

"Note to self, these boots are not good for casual hook-ups," he muttered.

* * *

"_Fuck you little whore," Randy hissed in his ear. "Those leather pants, those boots. Just looking for a cheap hook-up." Adam moaned, pressed up against the wall. His pants were wrapped around his thighs, one leg hooked around Randy's hip. _

"_That's all you are, is a cheap whore," Randy growled, attacking Adams pale neck roughly with his teeth. "All you're worth, a cheap fuck." Adam groaned and threw his head back, the blonde waves hardly cushioning the 'thunk' his skull made as it bounced off the wall._

* * *

Adam shuddered at the memory, then continued hurrying down the hallway. He could still feel the twinge in his ass, the pleasurable ache up his spine that told him he'd been well fucked. Adam ran his tongue over his teeth, remembering how only hours earlier Randy had fucked his face, and made Adam accidentally swallow his bubble-gum. Not that there had been any flavour left, and not that Adam minded.

* * *

"_Take it all," Randy grunted, using Adams long hair as reins to fuck his mouth. Adam groaned and held his mouth open, grazing his teeth gently over the head of Randy's cock. He'd already accidentally swallowed his bubble-gum, already gagged on Randy's cock, already had tears running down his cheeks from the force. But his hard cock straining in his leather pants was clearly showing his enjoyment of the situation. His hazel eyes tilted up towards Randy, silently pleading for more. Randy let one side of his mouth curve up in a devious smirk, before he yanked Adams hair firmly and began to thrust deeper into Adams mouth, forcing the blonde to deep throat him._

* * *

Adam poked the elevator button repeatedly, bouncing nervously on the balls of his bare feet. A flash of bright yellow caught his eye, and he raised an eyebrow at the wristband he now wore. Obviously from the club he went to last night, he surmised. His bit his lip and reached back to gingerly touch his lower back. At least there didn't seem to be a tramp stamp to add to his collection of stupid things done while drunk. The elevator doors finally opened, and Adam hurried to get inside, and hit the button for his floor.

Jay had taken his keys last night, and Adam had refused to leave the bar. Randy had offered to take care of him, to bring him back to the hotel, and so Jay had left and gone back early. Now Adam was regretting it, since Jay was probably asleep in their room and Adam had to sneak in. Although, it had been a spectacular night of sex.

* * *

_Adam lay face-down on the bed, face shoved in the pillow. He was on his knees, leather pants thrown aside on the floor. His long blonde hair hung on either side of his face, a few strands clinging to his neck. Randy was behind him, his cock buried deep in Adams hole. He rolled his hips, and Adam bit the pillow to keep from screaming, Randy hitting his prostate perfectly. _

"_Fuck me Randy!" he moaned, clenching his ass muscles. "Fuck me until I scream!" He thrust backwards into Randy's thrusts, moaning as the muscled brunette increased his pace until he was pounding Adams prostate. _

"_Fuck!" Adam screamed, cumming over the bed without a touch to his cock. Randy grabbed the blonde's hips and jerked Adam back into his thrusts, holding him tight and letting out a primal growl as he released into Adams tight hole. _

"_Fuck you're so tight…" he snarled, his cock twitching as Adams muscles massaged his slowly softening cock._

* * *

Adam carefully reached out to insert his key-card into the door lock, only for the door to swing open. Jay stood in the doorway, chest bare and only a pair of dark sweatpants just barely hanging onto his hips. He wordlessly gripped Adams arm and jerked him inside, shoving him to his knees just inside the door.

"Jay what the hell?" Adam complained, Jay's hard eyes staring down at him.

"Adam, shut up," he growled. "I've had enough of you going out all night, and sleeping with random guy after random guy. It ends now, do you understand me?"

"You're not my mother," Adam argued. Jay fisted a hand in the blonde's hair and clenched it until Adam whimpered.

"No, but I am the one taking care of you and if that means I have to shove you to your knees over the bed, and fuck your ass raw every night, I'm damn well going to do it." Adam shuddered involuntarily. One of his biggest fantasies was of Jay just holding him down and taking his pleasure. Another was being fucked by the same guy every night – as long as said guy was Jay.

"Please Jay…" he whined, rolling his hazel eyes up and pleading silently with them.

"Look at you, another man's cum probably still up your ass, and still begging for my cock," Jay chuckled, suddenly amused at how much of a whore his friend really was. "Well I'm not fucking sloppy seconds." He grabbed Adams hair before the blonde had a chance to become melancholy, dragging him into the bathroom where Adam was returned to his knees.

"Get those slutty leather pants off bitch," he snapped, leaning over to turn the shower on full blast. Adam scrambled to his feet and shoved his leather pants down his thighs, not without difficulty. Jay adjusted the water temperature before he shoved Adam in and stripped his own pants off, climbing in after the eager blonde. With one hand on Adam's lower back, he pushed the tall blonde down until Adams hands were resting on the wall of the shower.

"Fuck you look good bent over," Jay cursed, landing a firm slap on the round ass in front of him. Adam jumped in shock, but let out a low whine and wriggled his ass anxiously. Jay let one corner of his mouth turn up in a smirk, before he landed several more successive smacks on the soft skin. After each one Adam bucked his hips back, making a soft combination whine-moan low in his throat.

"Fuck me Jay," he begged shamelessly, planting his feet more firmly. Jay chuckled and spread one of Adams ass cheeks, sliding two fingers into his already loosened hole. He felt Randy's cum acting as lube, easing his entry into the tight hole.

"Fuck, still all full of cum," he growled, a low snarl escaping his mouth. "You came straight here, straight to me to beg to get fucked again." Adam whined and whimpered as Jay cleaned him out, not being gentle yet holding back from being too rough.

"I'm clean Jay, fuck me already!" Adam whined. "Please!"

"I have no lube…no nothing," Jay scolded. "I'm not just going to push in." Adam whimpered and leapt out of the shower, almost slipping as his feet touched the tiled floor. He hurried through to their bedroom and came back quickly, slapping a bottle of lube into Jay's hand. Adam climbed back into the shower and resumed his position bent over with his hands on the wall. Jay chuckled and reached out to turn the water off. He slicked his cock up, and used both hands to spread Adams cheeks.

"Gonna fuck you hard and dirty," Jay taunted. "Stretch your hole out, make you bleed."

"Stop talking about it and just fucking do it!" Adam screamed out the last word as Jay slammed his cock inside his hole, already stretched from his earlier fucking and from Jay's fingers. Jay didn't hesitate in thoroughly fucking Adams hole, pounding his prostate with his strength behind him.

''Ooh…Jay…" Adam moaned, bucking his hips back. Jay smirked and bent down, attacking the back of his shoulders and his neck with his teeth. Adam let out a scream and came, not needing any stimulation to his cock in order to cum over the shower wall.

"Fuck," Jay hissed, biting down on Adams shoulder to muffle his deep shout. He came inside the blonde. Adam leant back, his knees wobbly and threatening to give out, and Jay wrapped his strong arms around his waist.

"I didn't hurt you too much did I?" he murmured in Adams ear. Adam smiled sweetly, and tilted his head back to kiss his lips gently.

"I'll take that as a no," Jay chuckled, reaching out to switch on the water. The two of them stood there, letting the hot water beat down on them, as both of them recognised the change that had finally occurred in their relationship. Neither of them minded, but they both knew that changes would be made, and that things would never go back to the way they were. Jay cradled Adam in his arms, and buried his face in the soft golden hair enjoying the mix of vanilla shampoo and sweat, along with something uniquely Adam. No, he wasn't going to let things go back to the way they were. Adam was his now, and that's the way he was going to make sure it stayed.


End file.
